


one more

by galpalaven



Series: Buzzfeed Unsolved AU [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Modern AU, buzzfeed unsolved au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galpalaven/pseuds/galpalaven
Summary: "I was told you'd need to be pinned."In which Julian still doesn't like to go to bed on time, and Nox will try anything to get him torest.





	one more

Nox is pretty sure he’s doing this on purpose.

She’s unsure of how long she’s been lying here waiting for sleep, but she’s sure it’s been too long as she opens her eyes and stares at the window. The sun may not be up yet, at least, but that doesn’t mean anything. She winces as she opens her phone to check the time, groaning when  _3:31 AM_  appears on the screen, and turns to look at her boyfriend’s shoulders. He’s turned on his other side, facing away from her, but judging by the halo of light around his silhouette, he’s very much  _awake_.

Sighing heavily, she rolls until she’s pressed up against his back, sliding her arm around his slender waist and leaning up to breathe into his ear, “You need to sleep, Ilya.”

He chuckles, and she catches a glimpse of some kind of puzzle game as he lets his hand drop to the mattress. He turns towards her a little, grinning as he says, “It’s the  _weekend_.”

She pushes herself up on her elbow to look down at him properly, eyes adjusting to the darkness quickly. He looks much too satisfied with himself as she cocks an eyebrow and says, “You got, like, four hours of sleep last night.”

“Mm. And whose fault was that?”

“ _Yours_.  _I_  still got a full 8 hours.”

He just laughs quietly, nodding.

“Fair enough,” he sighs, finally turning his phone off and setting it aside. He shifts in her arms until he’s flat on his back, curling one arm around her and reaching up to brush her bangs away from her eyes with his other hand. “Can I get another goodnight kiss?”

“Oh, is that all you want?” she asks, smiling when he smirks up at her, ever the flirt even in the dead of night. She really shouldn’t really be indulging him, teaching him that he can do this and get rewarded, but she can’t help herself as she leans down and sinks her lips into his. She likes kissing him far too much to have any kind of discipline now.

He smiles into her kisses as she indulges a little too much, lingering, letting herself get lost in the easy push-pull, in the whisper of lips on lips, for a long moment. His arm steadily tightens where he has it wrapped around her, and his fingers stroke delicately at the soft skin on her cheek as he kisses her back. His breath tickles as he sighs into her mouth, the sound so dizzyingly content that it pulls a quiet sound from her throat, lightness blossoming in her chest at the happiness she can feel radiating from him.

God, she loves him  _so much_ that it doesn’t seem like it should be  _real_.

Eventually, she finds the will to pull away, though she doesn’t get far, lips still brushing his as she says, “Okay, now go to sleep.”

She moves to pull away completely, but his arm is like a vice around her, though the pathetic whimper of, “Oh, no, one more?” that falls from his lips would have stopped her anyway.

She grins, shaking her head even as she leans in and presses a quick peck to his lips. “Okay,  _now_ —”

“—one more,” he begs again, just a whisper now.

Ohh, this slippery bastard.

The next kiss is a little longer, a little harder, and when she goes to pull away, she knows exactly what he’s doing. He begs another into her lips, nipping at her bottom lip teasingly when she giggles into his mouth before kissing him one more time. Each time she leans back in, the kiss lasts a little longer, gets a little more heated, and she lets him play his game until there’s barely time to breathe between the meetings of their lips, let alone fit another _one more_ in.

Her brows furrow as she finally deepens her kisses, tilting her head and pulling a groan from low in his throat as she shifts to press closer. Goosebumps prickle across her skin as his hand slides into the short hair at the back of her neck, pressing her closer still. He presses his other hand flat against the small of her back, fingers digging into a spot that makes her toes curl under the sheets.

“ _Ilya_ ,” she gasps between heated kisses, “if you wanted to kiss me so bad you could’ve just asked me a couple of hours ago.” Laughing breathlessly, she adds, “You know I would’ve said yes.”

He kisses her lips once, before tilting his head to trail a line of wet kisses up her jawline. “ _Do_  I know that?”

“You  _should_ ,” she scoffs, tilting her head to plant a few kisses to his jawline too. “I’m pretty much always down for making out until we can’t keep our eyes open anymore. It’s one of my favorite ways to fall asleep—inspires the  _best_  dreams.”

Julian laughs, the sound bright and sweet as he tilts his head to find her lips again. “I thought you might’ve been too tired.”

She shakes her head, grinning into his mouth. “No, you just wanted me to pin you to the bed to try and make you sleep.”

“...that, too.”

“You could just  _ask_  to cuddle like a normal person,” she informs him flatly, but it really doesn’t have the effect she wants when it’s mumbled between kisses.

“Mmm. Where’s the fun in that?” He bites at her lower lip again, grinning mischievously as he adds, “I have to keep you on your toes somehow, don’t I? Otherwise you’d get bored of me.”

“ _You’re_  going to get bored of  _me_  at this rate,” Nox replies airily. “I’m the one over here telling you to go to bed before the sun is up and drink enough water and eat better food, after all.”

He snickers into her lips. “As if I could ever get bored of you. I mean, have you ever looked in a mirror?”

“Have  _you_?”

They look at each other for a solid five seconds—Nox counts—before they both burst into delirious giggles. Nox drops her head to bury her face in the hollow of his throat, and he tilts his head back into his pillow, bringing the hand he’d had in her hair up to his forehead. They stay like that for a bit, Julian giggle-snorting into the darkness above her as she curls around him, sighing softly into his t-shirt. Head swimming with the smell of his cologne after a moment in this position, she can feel her exhaustion seeping back into her bones as she listens to his breath slow.

“We’re a mess,” she says after a beat, and he chuckles again.

“A hot mess,” he agrees lightly.

“A hot mess that needs to _sleep_.”

“Yes, yes, alright,  _fine_. Let’s go to sleep.”

Rolling her eyes as he snickers to himself, Nox pushes herself up to find his lips one more time. He hums softly into her kiss, and grins when she pulls away, fully intending to settle down and go to sleep. She hesitates, though, at the sleepy contentment written all over his face, and eyes his mouth contemplatively. Her lips are still tingling, and his hand on her lower back is drawing little figures where it rests against her shirt, and it _is_ the weekend. They don’t have anywhere to be tomorrow, so maybe just…

“...one more?”

He laughs delightedly, full and warm, as he says, “Oh, now _you_ want to play this game? Well, what if I just— _mmh_!”

 

* * *

 

When they finally manage to settle down, the room is definitely starting to get lighter. She’s curled around him, head resting on his chest as she listens to the steady sound of his breathing. A blanket of contentment settles over her, heavy and comforting as she drifts in and out of awareness. Her hand rests flat over his heart, and the feeling of his heartbeat has any tension left in her body melting away.

He falls asleep before she does, hand on her back finally stilling, going limp around her waist. Their giddily exchanged  _I love you_ s echo in her mind as she slips deeper into unconsciousness, and her last waking thought before sleep claims her is:

_I should pin him to the bed and kiss him senseless before we try to sleep tomorrow. Maybe that’ll make him go to bed at a decent hour._

She falls asleep knowing that it probably won’t work because he’s nothing if not stubborn, but at least it’ll be fun to try.

After all, one more kiss never hurt anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did take the sad " _one more_ " dialogue from the breakup scene in The Chariot and turn it into something sweet and disgustingly happy. You're welcome.
> 
> Find more Buzzfeed Unsolved AU on my [tumblr](http://galpalaven.tumblr.com/tagged/buzzfeed-unsolved-au)!


End file.
